Dave and Karkat: Wander the Meteor
by mindreboot
Summary: Dave and Karkat go their separate ways on the meteor just to have some alone time. Karkat makes a surprising discovery. Very, very spoilery.


((I wrote this after an update about what was going on on the meteor. It's pretty spoilery.))

Dave sighed and stepped onto the transporter pad. It had taken him a while to get used to these things, longer than he'd like to admit. The pad re-materialized him in one of the many side corridors of the building on the meteor. He didn't know where he wanted to go as long as it was away from those two weirdo chicks. Rose and Kanaya seemed to be holed up in the library constantly. Dave kinda missed his best bro John, again more than he would like to admit.

All these trolls were just a little too weird for him, even Terezi. Well, the blind art was cool but the licking... And Karkat seemed to spend all his time yelling at everyone. And then there was that Gamzee guy. He had looked pretty cool, but no one could find him anymore. Dave shrugged and continued walking.

Karkat stormed out of the library, using an actual door. He clomped down a couple corridors and found himself unintentionally heading toward Terezi's little play area. Karkat stopped. He scowled. That human Dave was really getting on his nerves. Then again, everyone got on his nerves. And it didn't help that he couldn't have a nice feelings jam with his moirail because he was fucking missing. He really did hate how Terezi kept talking to the Dave human. They thought they were so cute, drawing on the walls with chalk and hanging out with the mayo. Or was he a mayor? Karkat didn't know and he really didn't care at the moment.

As the fearless leader, he thought it would be good if he snuck a peek of what Terezi was doing. He peered around the corner slowly even though she wouldn't be able to see him. Terezi was organizing her dragon dolls or whatever the fuck they were. Suddenly she sniffed and looked up.

"Mmm, candy red!" She said, treating Karkat to one of her pointiest grins. Karkat growled and walked away. There had better not be anything red going on between Dave and Terezi. And red was her favorite color, wasn't it. Damn, he'd really have to watch those two.

Karkat had aimlessly entered one of the many empty rooms of the meteor when he noticed a drop of something on the ground. He frowned and stooped to look at it. It was a drop of the disgusting slime Gamzee made pies out of. Karkat walked forward and noticed another drop. He followed a trail of drops out of a door and through a couple twists and turns. He climbed a spiral staircase and stopped to get his breath back. He didn't even consider what he would do when – or if – he found Gamzee.

Shrugging, Karkat set off along the trail of green drops again. Only briefly thinking about how ridiculous he must look right now. There was one giant glob of slime in front a slime-smeared door. Grimacing, Karkat stepped around the goo and pushed the door open. He relaxed when he saw that the room was largely empty, save for a darkened corner that contained one very gloomly Gamzee and a dozen empty pie tins.

"Wow, Gamzee, you must be fucking sober." Karkat said, crossing his arms and regarding his moirail. "Let's go find you some fucking Faygo or some shit." Gamzee looked up and seemed surprised to see someone talking to him. He narrowed his eyes, then bared his sharp troll teeth. Karkat sensed a change and started backing up. "Don't flip out on me, not now..." He turned and ran as Gamzee stood and chased him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Karkat ran down the spiral stair case and back through the twists and turns in the hallways. "Guys?! Some help would be nice, fuckasses!" He glanced back only once, at the bottom of the stairs, and saw Gamzee sliding down the banister, honking his little horn. Somehow he managed to beat the sober troll to a transporter and jumped on it.

The pad spit him out in a computer room. He hunted around for a weapon, and was considering a keyboard when Gamzee appeared on the pad and promptly fell over. Karkat hefted the keyboard onto his shoulder and approached the prone figure cautiously. Gamzee seemed to be... shaking. He realized the troll was laughing. "Wow, what the hell was that?" He asked, relieved that he wasn't to have to protect his friends from psycho Gamzee again.

"Your face... was a... motherfucking... miracle... bro." Gamzee said between panting.

"Yeah, yeah." Karkat grumbled and helped his moirail up. The journey ahead didn't seem as exhausting with his friend by his side.


End file.
